


Anything but Kisses

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Anything but Kisses

The sound of laughter mixed with grunts of exertion as the twins wrestled about on the floor. It was almost a nightly ritual for them in the Mystery Shack’s attic, only missed when too tired to even make it upstairs.

Mabel slammed Dippers wrists to the floor, smirking in victory as she straddled him. “Time for punishment, Dipdop!” she sneered.

“No!” he cried, flailing uselessly against her grip.

“Oh yes!” she cackled, “I’m going to-”

“Anything but kisses!” he interrupted.

Well, that had certainly been an option, yes. But she used kisses yesterday when she won. Because he said the same thing. Because she’d used kisses the day before yesterday and he didn’t like it. Or so she had thought. Maybe he didn’t mind kisses quite so much and was trying to weasel out with a weak punishment.

Mabel leaned in close and Dipper closed his eyes, pulling away slightly. She regarded him a second, then nipped his nose. He winced away and blinked a bunch as Mabel rolled off of him.

“W-what was that?” he asked.

“Punishment!”

“But… I said…”

“Pff, twice in a row? Come on, Dippers, I’m not that easy to trick. It’s not punishment if you don’t care about kisses!”

“I care!” Dipper said angrily.

Mabel immediately pecked his lips. After a brief pause of surprise, he yanked away, bright red. The blush deepened as she giggled looking at him. He was so cute.

It looked like he did actually mind kisses after all. She’d just have to figure out when and where to use them for maximum effect. Then she would have the ultimate punishment.


End file.
